


Lock and Key

by awkwardblogger, camnoelgallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Ball Gag, Bathroom Sex, Canon Compliant, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Dominant Ian, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Husbands, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Submissive Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardblogger/pseuds/awkwardblogger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/camnoelgallavich/pseuds/camnoelgallavich
Summary: This work was inspired by 11x01 which aired a few days ago. We both saw the ball gag in Ian and Mickey's room and decided to have a little fun with it. Tub Mickey is our baby and Ian sets him straight in the most loving way possible.Thank you to jinlin5 for beta-ing this for us and thank you to my gang (Shane, Andie, and Anthony) for the best brainstorming sessions we’ve had in a while. Y’all have the best smutty ideas. 😏🥰 love y’allEnjoy!Feel free to send us comments and reactions on twitter and insta! ❤️camnoelgallavich - insta: @cam.monaghanfan; twitter: @cam_monaghanfanawkwardblogger - twitter: @punkgremlin
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 22
Kudos: 159





	Lock and Key

“I.O.U.s? What the fuck is this? I go to get our money for the utilities out of our wedding cash and all I find is I.O.U.s! You spent all of our money from the wedding?”

“Relax, you know I’m good for it.” Mickey droned. He looked up at his husband, who’d come barging into the bathroom, interrupting Mickey’s very important train of thought. He’d been relaxing up until that point, the ice cubes in the tub had long since melted, and even though the tray wasn’t too far away, Mickey hadn’t added more yet. 

He was lost in thought about their night. It wasn’t all too different from the nights prior, sticking to their usual number of orgasms between the pair. They’d spent hours making love in the way they do best, alternating between fast/slow and romantic/hard, and he’d barely gotten a wink of sleep, not that he cared one bit. 

In particular, he was thinking about their fourth round the night before. It had been the perfect mixture of hard and slow. Ian had locked Mickey’s wrists in leather handcuffs above his head as he laid back on the mattress with Ian between his legs, where Mickey felt he belonged. They fit perfectly together in this position, like a lock and key, making love with their bodies intertwined - down to their fingertips. Their eyes remained locked the whole time, communicating God knows what as Mickey felt Ian looking into his soul. 

Ian was the only person in the world who could ever understand Mickey inside out in this way, and even when they had issues communicating - they could always use their bodies to explain more thoroughly. 

Mickey ghosted his fingertips along the side of his knee, right where Ian had hooked his arms and folded him in half to get Mickey right where he needed to be. He was reminded of the sweat pooling on his chest, dripping off of Ian’s body and mixing with his own as they exhaled into the hot air trapped between them. He flexed his fingers now, remembering how badly he had wanted to put his hands into Ian’s hair or wrap around his middle and never let go. He’d had a burning desire to push back the wet hair that kept falling in front of Ian’s eyes, blocking Mickey from seeing his beautiful face. All of the moments building on each other as Ian fought to stay slow and steady, with long and hard thrusts deep into Mickey, low grunts escaping his mouth in the dead of the night. He remembered digging his heels into Ian’s lower back, pulling him in and urging him on while his lips begged for more. They’d climbed higher and higher until his husband pushed them past the brink and they came together in a cacophony of moans. 

And now, that annoyingly sweet, but lovable giant was ruining his moment of reflection… 

“That’s not the point. It’s not your money, it’s  **_our_ ** money!”

“Ok! So I spent some of  **_our_ ** money!” Mickey had tried to push this inevitable argument about money to the back of his mind as he was reliving their night. Obviously, thinking about one of those topics was more favorable than the other.

“On what?” Ian asks through grit teeth.

“I don’t know, stuff.” Mickey deflected with a shrug. 

“It’s- it’s not your money to spend. We decided to save it to get our own place.”

“Uh, no.  **_You_ ** decided we were saving it to get our own place. I said we should use the wedding money for us to have some fucking fun!”

Ian laughed humorlessly. “Yeah, one of us has been having some fucking fun!” He throws the box full of I.O.U.s to the floor, fed up with Mickey not taking the topic seriously.

“Quit being a bitch, I’ll pay you back.”

Ian slowly deflated and sat on the edge of the tub. “Look, we’re supposed to be making these decisions together.” 

“Ok? So, can I use some of  **our** money to buy beer?”

“One beer.” Ian reached over and stole the beer out of Mickey’s hand in anger when Mickey used it as his excuse. He took a drink as Mickey rambled on. 

“Sure, one beer. Great. So what about lube? Can I use  **our** money to buy lube? You’re the one who likes that expensive strawberry shit, I’m good with spit.” Ian pinched the bridge of his nose while Mickey continued. “What about your meds? Ain’t cheap. They coming out of your money or  **our money** or is that comin’ outta my-”

“There isn’t any ‘your money’ or ‘my money’, there’s only our money! That’s what happens when you get married!” Ian pushed the beer back into Mickey’s hand and glared at him. He did the only thing he could do to annoy Mickey as much as Mickey was annoying him, by reaching into the tub and pulling the plug to drain the water. 

“Sure.” Mickey took a long sip from his beer before staring defiantly at Ian’s grumpy expression.

Ian sat there fuming while giving Mickey the chin. He wasn’t going to lose this argument. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed the money before it was all gone. 

He looked up and down the length of Mickey’s body, eyes tracing his name on Mickey’s chest and watching as Mickey adjusted himself to sit up a little more while he stared back at his husband. He glanced down into the tub and saw Mickey’s half hard dick, covered in suds. Ian wasn’t surprised to see his husband’s dick starting to harden. Mickey had always seen their arguing as foreplay. Even the worst of arguments always left Mickey with a hard on. 

Mickey just didn’t understand the issue Ian was having with all of this. He needed to explain it in a way that he’d understand. 

Without breaking eye contact, Ian wrapped his large palm around Mickey’s length and started to pull on it. 

A surprised moan rocked its way out of Mickey’s throat. He hadn’t been expecting Ian to touch him but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

“Uh-uh. Don’t be loud. You know the kids are home.” Ian spoke in a low tone. The door was wide open, so he knew this would be a hard task for Mickey. He slid his hand down Mickey’s length, pressing his palm against Mickey’s tip and rubbing it before continuing to move his hand deeper into the water and massaged Mickey’s balls. 

Mickey tightened his grip on his beer and bit his bottom lip in an attempt to keep quiet. It didn’t work very well for him, muffled moans continued to rip through him as his lip began bleeding. Mickey closed his eyes and gripped the tub with his other hand, trying so hard to stay quiet as Ian teased him.

“Shh…” Ian hushed in the most patronizing way, opening his long fingers and rubbing against Mickey’s perineum before pulling his hand back up and wrapping it around Mickey’s base. A strangled moan tore itself through Mickey’s throat and he finally released his bottom lip, looking up at Ian through his eyelashes. 

Ian smacked Mickey tip against his abs and watched Mickey with a heat in his eyes as he felt his dick hardening. “Watch it, Mr. Gallagher.” He arched a brow at Mickey teasingly, but didn’t take it any easier on him. He began to jerk Mickey off again, starting to stay slow and then moving faster. 

Mickey tipped his head back, all thoughts of staying quiet flying out the window. He squeezed his beer bottle harder while his sweaty palm continued to help the bottle slip lower and lower. Ian’s hand began to move on Mickey’s cock again just as the bottle finally slipped from Mickey’s grasp and shattered onto the floor.

As the loud sound of breaking glass echoed in the room, the fire in Ian’s eyes ignited and a sadistic grin took over. “I warned you…” He chuckled. Ian took his hand off of Mickey’s cock, successfully edging him, as he lifted Mickey’s hip and spanked him hard. 

“Fuck!” Mickey exclaimed at the force of the spank.

“Shouldn’t have done that.” Ian spoke, dropping Mickey back down and standing up, walking out of the bathroom with no explanation. 

Mickey breathed heavily as his head spins. “Ian?” He croaked after his husband.

Ian chuckled to himself in their room as he pulled out their box of sex toys from the drawer above the supposed-wedding money drawer. He tossed everything out on the bed, spreading out the butt plugs, vibrators, collars and glass dildos - looking for their gag. His eyebrows furrowed as he kept looking, running his hands over all of their toys again as he searched. He grumbled to himself as he looked around the room to try to locate it, to see if they’d left it out. He laughed as he found the ball gag hanging in the basketball hoop on the back of the closet door. Ian must’ve tossed it over his shoulder after puppy play a few days before. 

Mickey was still in the tub, glassy eyed and confused, when Ian returned to the bathroom. He looked up as he heard Ian approach and his eyes fell on the gag immediately. His breath hitched and he licked his dry lips but didn't say anything.

“Oh... now you want to be all quiet, huh?” Ian shut the door behind him, locking it and then walking over to the tub - careful to stay away from broken glass - and dangling the gag from his fingers. 

Mickey wasn’t sure what to do. His head felt fuzzy and he’s caught between waiting to see what Ian did to him or wanting to pay attention to his throbbing cock and burning hole. It took him a beat too long to react, finally whimpering softly. 

Ian sat back down on the edge of the tub like he did it often, gently holding his left hand over Mickey’s on the edge of the tub. He gave Mickey a little squeeze to reassure him that he’d take care of him in his subspace. Mickey relaxed, understanding what his dom was silently telling him as his expression shifted from confusion to curiosity. 

As long as they’d been together, it truly felt that Mickey understood Ian’s touches more than the words coming out of his mouth. Maybe that’s why their sex was so mindblowing - they poured all their love, heart, and soul into it. Their bodies could communicate tender embraces and rough play to mean the same thing -  **_love_ ** . 

“What now?” Mickey asked in a soft whisper. To an outsider, the whispering could be interpreted as coming from a place of fear, but Ian knew better. As defiant as Mickey is in his everyday life, he’s always eager to please when it comes to their sex life. He struggled to stay quiet but they both knew it wasn’t from a lack of trying, Mickey’s just never been good at being quiet. 

“You’re gonna listen to what Daddy has to say,” He stood again, moving to set the ball gag on the edge of the sink so that he could strip his shirt off. “but there are some rules. First, you’re not allowed to touch Daddy or yourself.” He threw his shirt into the hamper and brought his eyes back to Mickey to see if he understood. 

Mickey nodded and waited for Ian to continue, his eyes traveling down to admire Ian’s chest. 

Ian moved onto unbuttoning his pants as he spoke. “And, as usual, you’re not allowed to cum without permission.” He pushed off the rest of his clothes, leaving them on the floor before he walked over and turned on the hot water tap. 

Mickey shivered and nodded, admiring Ian’s body as Ian moved around. Even with his head feeling as fuzzy as it did Mickey was aware that Ian wasn’t happy with him, so he might have to endure more edging than usual. “Yes, Daddy.”

Ian stepped into the tub and sat right in the middle facing Mickey, allowing the water to continue filling behind him. He pulled Mickey onto his lap and placed Mickey’s hands on the sides of the tub for him. “What’s rule number 3?” He asked arching an eyebrow as he looked up at Mickey and slid his hands over Mickey’s wet thighs. 

Mickey flexed his fingers around the rim of the tub and stared at Ian’s large hands as they roamed over his thick thighs. “Rule three is I gotta signal, if I need to stop.” Mickey tapped on the side of the tub to demonstrate before looking up from Ian’s hands to meet Ian’s gaze.

“Good boy, you remember. Two taps to stop.” He held Mickey’s cheeks in both of his hands, tucking his long fingers into his husband’s hair as he pulled Mickey down to give him a peck on his smiling lips. He deserved it for remembering the rule. And even if he didn’t, Ian knew they both needed it. A little bit of praise went a long way with his Mickey. 

Mickey tried to deepen the kiss but Ian pulled away before Mickey could, leaving the usually intimidating Mickey with a childish pout on his face. 

Ian chuckled and reached for the ball gag, Mickey’s eyes following along. His jaw opened easily when he realized what Ian was reaching for. 

Ian set the ball in place and then tucked Mickey’s head into his chest so that he could fasten the straps in place. “There we go.” He smiled as he sat Mickey up straight again and rubbed his hand over the spot he’d spanked earlier. “You look so good with that on. Best waste of money ever.” He stroked Mickey’s cheek with the back of his finger under the strap. 

Mickey leaned into the touch, batting his eyelashes while a blush formed on his cheeks. Mickey made an attempt to relax his jaw to the best of his ability before raking his eyes over Ian’s body. He figured the least he could do was enjoy the view of his husband’s delicious body while trying to be good and still.

Ian turned the tap off and then maneuvered them around so that he could lean back where Mickey had been laying and taunting him. He carefully kept his eyes on Mickey as he supported his back, looking to see if Mickey would touch him, accidentally or on purpose.

Mickey’s brow scrunched up in irritation after a minute. He wasn’t willing to let go of the tub because Ian put his hands there and hadn’t told him to move them or even said it was okay to. He wasn’t thinking as clearly as he normally would, but Mickey was sure it was a trap and with the gag silencing him he couldn’t ask for permission either. He let out a huff from his nose and fidgeted his hips. 

Ian smirked at his usual grumpiness and leaned back. “What were you saying? You’re just fine with spit?” He asked rhetorically as he rubbed his fingers against Mickey’s sore hole, applying just the right amount of pressure, a broken, muffled whine could barely be heard from behind the gag. He held his other hand up and sucked on his own fingertips, one after the other, before reaching around Mickey’s hip and sliding a finger into his stretched hole. “Think you could go another five times with spit alone? That’s what you’re gonna have to do from now on because you used up all of  **_our_ ** money.” He taunted, not meaning it in the slightest. Mickey’s ass deserved all the sweetness and care Ian could offer. 

Mickey writhed in a mix of pleasure and agony. He was already so sore and raw, that even such little stimulation to his hole had him reacting strongly. Mickey’s grip on the tub tightened and despite the bravado he had given off earlier, Mickey would have flailed out of Ian’s lap if he hadn’t just soaked in the ice bath for ten minutes.

“I think you wouldn’t last one night…” He smirked as he added in another finger, slowly pushing them in and out of Mickey together and being careful with his movements. “And I know you could probably take my whole fist right now without lube too.” He bit his lip as he lied through his teeth, adding a third finger. 

Mickey whimpered and tucked his head under Ian’s chin sheepishly. He felt so overwhelmed, hands clinging to the tub while his hips bucked and high pitched keens escaping his throat were muffled by the gag.

“You tryna tell me you’re ready, baby? You want something else, don’t you, you greedy little fuck.” He pushed Mickey to an upright position as he laid back again, pulling his fingers out of Mickey gently. He spat on his fingers and brought them down to coat his dick as much as he could before tapping it against Mickey’s bundle of nerves. He pressed his tip which was wet with precum into Mickey and let it fall back out on its own. “You wanna be selfish that badly, then you’re gonna earn it.” He said suggestively. “You’re gonna put in work for all of it. I know you’re good for it, but I’ll figure out the money shit…” He reached up and held Mickey’s cheeks with his free hand, squeezing them together so the ball popped out of his mouth a little, “Now, you work for Daddy. Your job starts now. Ride me.” 

A symphony of broken whimpers and muffled moans forced their way out of Mickey’s throat as he forced himself down on Ian’s cock. He shuddered and shook as he slowly rode Ian’s cock with an unsteady rhythm. It was impossible for Mickey to tell where the pleasure ended and the pain began, he was so caught up in trying to keep himself steady and moving that he didn’t even notice he was starting to cry from how overwhelmed he was.

Ian watched with keen attention, wiping Mickey’s tears and whispering encouragement between moans. “That’s it, baby. Feel so fucking good for me.” He leaned up and kissed Mickey’s cheeks, looking into his eyes as he spoke again. He ran his palms down Mickey’s chest and then back up to rub and pinch his hard nipples. “But you can do better than that. Move that ass with some rhythm. You know what I like.” He panted as he leaned in and licked the opposite side of the ball gag. 

Mickey whined and gripped the tub harder as he found a steady rhythm. He rode Ian’s cock with shallow, hard thrusts just how Ian likes. His legs felt like they were made of lead and his silent tears slowly became throaty sobs of pleasure and pain. Mickey rested his forehead against Ian’s and whined pathetically.

Ian fisted his hand in Mickey’s hair as his other wrapped around Mickey’s back, embracing him with love. He knew that Mickey felt the best when he was held, safe and secure, his smaller frame wrapped up in Ian’s. “Stop… look at Daddy.” 

Mickey stopped and met Ian’s eyes. His chest was heaving dramatically with every breath and his muscles shook slightly from the tension. He could only focus on listening to Ian and keeping himself up right. His body was screaming at him in pleasure and pain, the need to cum was starting to build to an overwhelming hum. He ignored it and everything else just to focus on Ian.

Ian groaned in pleasure as Mickey sunk down to the base of his cock. He kissed his wet eyelids and then unfastened the ball gag, holding it against Mickey’s cheek as he brought his lips to Mickey’s and kissed him deeply, unable to go without his lips for so long. “Fuck, I love you.” He whispered against Mickey’s tongue covered with saliva. 

Mickey moaned softly against Ian’s lips before croaking back “I love you too.” Mickey kissed back sloppily, too far gone to do more than clumsily lick into Ian’s mouth like a puppy. 

Ian’s heart skipped a beat when Mickey replied to him, just like it always did when Mickey said those words. The love between them so immense and overwhelming. He kept the kiss going as his hands roamed over Mickey’s sore body, pausing to massage here or there, and ending on his poor thighs. “Okay, baby,” Ian broke the kiss and leaned back, licking his own with his tongue. “This is going back on and then you’re gonna stand up for me, okay?” 

Mickey nodded. “Okay, Daddy.” He held his mouth open and accepted the ball gag back into his mouth easily. Shakily, Mickey pulled himself off Ian’s cock and to his feet. He was unsteady on knees that felt like jelly and held his arms out, silently asking permission to wrap his arms around Ian.

Ian stood up quickly and pulled Mickey into his arms, kissing all over his face, around the restraint. “You gonna listen to me now?” He asked to confirm Mickey was at least trying to understand him, knowing that he wouldn’t fully grasp the idea in subspace, but that he’d be open to understanding what Ian meant the next time they spoke about it. 

Mickey nodded as he leaned his full weight against Ian. He knew Ian could and would support his weight. He never doubted Ian less or trusted Ian more than when he was deep into subspace like he currently was. He listened as carefully as his fuzzy mind would allow.

Ian held Mickey’s chin up, with his cheek still pressed against Ian’s peck. “You and I need to save our money if we ever want to have anything for ourselves. That means you can’t spend any more money until Daddy says so, alright?” 

Mickey nodded sluggishly. He was tired and overwhelmed but doing his best to pay attention and be good. With Ian done speaking, Mickey had taken to listening to Ian’s steady heartbeat.

“Good. Now who wants to get fucked so hard they don’t wake up until tomorrow afternoon?” He cooed playfully, using the tone he knew Mickey loved in subspace. 

Mickey tried to smile around his gag and pointed at himself while doing a slight wiggle of excitement. 

“Atta boy.” He praised and spun Mickey around to face the wall. He barely had a second to brace himself with his hands before Ian was grabbing and molding his ass, playing with it because he couldn’t bring himself to spank it red when Mickey was so sore. He kissed along Mickey’s shoulder as he pressed his body against Mickey’s sliding his hands down Mickey’s waist and holding his hips.

Choked moans and shaky gasps could barely be heard from behind the gag as Mickey held onto the wall for dear life. His legs were like jello, spread as far apart as he could have them without losing his balance and shaking like a baby deer as Ian’s hands groped and explored the familiar flesh. 

Ian licked a long stripe up Mickey’s neck as he lifted one of Mickey’s knees up to rest his foot on the edge of the bath. He pressed down on the base of Mickey’s spine to get Mickey to arch perfectly, earning a high pitched keen that could just barely be made out. One thing he loved about his husband was how flexible he was. 

Mickey clawed at the tile wall as Ian manipulated his body as easily as a puppeteer with their marienette. Mickey’s cock throbbed, weeping against his belly but he knew he couldn’t cum without permission. His hot cheek was pressed against the cool tile, muffled moans shaking his whole body. 

Ian was so turned on by the sexy whines escaping his husband’s mouth as he pressed into Mickey gradually. “You like that, don’t you baby? You like when I give it to you good and hard and slow.” He panted into Mickey’s ear, staying true to his words as he moved his hips back slowly and then forward again. 

Mickey moaned loudly behind the gag and nodded enthusiastically. He rocked back to meet Ian’s thrusts, one hand reached out to hold Ian’s much larger one, but stopped short.

Ian saw his hand and smiled knowingly, wrapping his hand around Mickey’s and interlocking their fingers and bracing their hands on the wall. He kissed the back of Mickey’s neck, over a mark he’d left the night before, as he started to speed up his thrusts, building back to how quickly Mickey had been riding him. His moans weren’t distinguishable words anymore, simple  _ ugh _ s and grunts of passion as he focused all of his energy on fucking Mickey.

Mickey soon found himself wailing behind the gag as Ian pounded into his husband’s prostate. He squeezed Ian’s hand and cried in ecstasy, loud sniffles filling the air. It didn’t take long for Mickey to bang on the tile 5 times, his own silent way of asking for permission to cum. 

Ian pressed his body against the length of Mickey’s and reached his hand around to wrap his fingers around Mickey’s cock, helping him get there. “Cum for me, Mick.” He panted into Mickey’s ear, biting down on his lobe softly. He kept the movements of his thrusts hard and fast in this new angle, hearing the sound of his hips slapping against Mickey’s wet ass and his balls smacking against Mickey too. “Fuck, fuck,  **_fuck_ ** . Cum with me.” He corrected himself with a simple pant as he buried his cock deep inside Mickey and came hard, filling Mickey with his warm cum. He squeezed Mickey’s hand tightly, hugging Mickey’s body against him as they both shook with pleasure, his hand blurring on Mickey’s cock. 

Mickey came with a muffled scream and collapsed back into Ian’s arms, sobbing and his taunt muscles twitching as he tried to relax them. He pushed his head back under Ian’s chin, seeking comfort the only way he could.

“I got you, baby,” Ian exhaled heavily as he kissed Mickey’s forehead and supported all of his weight. He gently slid out of Mickey and turned his man around in his arms, hugging him against his side. “Let’s get you out of this and back to bed, yeah?” He spoke in a sweet tone as he unfastened the ball gag with one hand, kissing Mickey’s cheeks once the restraint was off. He wiped the spit off of Mickey’s lower lip and then gently pecked him twice, noticing Mickey’s eyes fluttering shut. 

He reached out of the tub and picked up a towel, drying Mickey off as much as he could before doing the same to himself with one hand. 

Mickey sniffled and hiccuped while Ian dried them off. His face itched from the tear stains and his hole burned, he couldn’t support his own weight from how shaky his legs were and his head felt fuzzy. “Hurts.” He whimpered into Ian’s neck.

“I know, Daddy will make it better.” Ian spoke softly again and then kissed his nose before wrapping the towel around Mickey’s waist and picking him up in his arms. Carrying him strategically, he could be able to cover both of them as he ran to their room. He picked up the ice tray that was on the edge of the sink and left the bathroom, cooing sweet words to his baby in his arms. 

Ian stretched Mickey out on their bed and went back to shut their door before climbing up with him. He was tuckered out too, but he was ignoring it for all the aftercare Mickey needed. He sat up on his sore knees and took a tissue from their nightstand, wiping Mickey’s face clean and humming to him softly as he spread moisturizer on his cheeks right after. He rubbed Mickey’s chest gently to get the man to open his eyes, knowing Mickey wasn’t going to be a fan of Ian’s next act of aftercare. “Gotta flip you over now, baby.” 

Mickey groaned and started turning, only to stop with a wince and let Ian push him the rest of the way over. Mickey’s hole was red and angry, his muscles aching from the earlier tension. He held out his hand with a pout, silently demanding Ian’s affections and praise. 

Ian reached for his hand and brought it to his lips without hesitation, pressing a kiss to his palm. He knew that Mickey was trying to maintain their connection and of course he’d deliver. “You did so good baby…” He squeezed Mickey’s hand to distract him as he struggled to pop ice out of the ice tray with one hand. He needed to move on to icing Mickey’s hole or he’d be sore for even longer. He pulled his hand away for a quick second and then gave it back to his grumpy husband, who looked like he’d be coming out of his headspace grumpy if Ian didn’t quickly do something about it. 

Ian moved up on the bed and bent over, pressing kisses all over the side of Mickey’s face, his ear and into his hair, knowing it made sub-Mickey laugh because it tickled. 

Mickey laughed softly and his features smoothed out, a smile stretching into place on his face. Slowly, Mickey opened his bright blue eyes and met Ian’s own eyes. “D’I hear ice?” He slurred, unwilling to take his eyes off Ian to look for it.

“Yeah. I’m gonna help you out with some ice and then we’ll stay in bed until tonight, okay?” He was bargaining with Mickey, not looking forward to getting hit with a flying kick or punch. 

Mickey nodded slowly, trying to process what exactly Ian was saying. He wasn’t going to say no to easing his pain and cuddling in bed for as long as he wanted. “‘Kay... but can I get a kiss?”

Ian chuckled lightly at how soft and easygoing his husband is after an orgasm. They had mindblowing sex - affecting both parties - but it seriously changed Mickey’s entire demeanor, every time. Gone was his argumentative, brat of a husband, making way for his blissed out, sweet sub. He stretched out on the bed beside Mickey and laid on his side, facing Mickey and caressing his cheek as he kissed Mickey softly. 

Mickey kissed back slowly, in the lazy way Ian knew to expect from Mickey after an orgasm or early in the mornings. Mickey pulled away with a soft smile, basking in the affection that radiated off of Ian. 

“You’re my favorite person ever.” Ian whispered against his lips and kissed his eyelids. “I can’t wait to get the fuck outta here and be with you all the fuckin’ time. Nobody else but you, Mick.” He felt all the love Mickey had poured back into him. 

Mickey smiled wider, snuggling up to Ian like a particularly affectionate cat. “I love you.” Mickey said with a yawn.

Ian’s plans for icing Mickey’s ass changed as his husband cuddled closer into his side. “I love you more.” He smiled back as he pulled Mickey on top of himself so they were chest to chest, just how Mickey moved to lay with him. As Mickey’s breaths evened out, Ian wrapped some ice in the towel that was left on the bed and he iced Mickey’s sore ass for him, pressing kisses to the temple of the man he loved. 


End file.
